1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly to an ambit light sensor with a function of infrared ray (IR) sensing and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, sensing devices have been playing importable roles in most industrial applications and automated control uses. Sensing devices usually includes temperature sensors, humidity sensors, pressure sensors, magnetism sensors, illumination sensors, distance sensors, and the like. Among these, ambit light sensors have been extensively applied in various consumer products with the popularization of liquid crystal display (LCD) panels and various mobile devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), global positioning systems (GPSs), notebooks, netbooks, and so on. Ambit light sensors are capable of sensing lights in the surrounding to adjust the screen brightness automatically so as to save power. However, these devices merely sense lights with a single wavelength, and the quantum efficiency has yet to be enhanced.